


More Than Just A Crush

by Kaimu



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not 'Just a crush'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, one of my earlier fics. It's obvious I bet :)

Kris and Adam became best friends through the American Idol experience, they moved from the hotel to the mansion together with the rest of the top 13. Ofcourse they would be roommates here too, 'cause then they could talk to eachother without being disturbed.   
They trusted eachother, and they understood eachother without having to use words... They never thought that they would get along so well, certainly not at a show like this.   
Only 1 thing went wrong...   
When they interviewed Adam after he was selected to the top 13, he had let something slip about having a crush on one of the contestants.   
Ofcourse this was the perfect subject to be mocked about... Especially by Matt and Danny... 

One evening :

" Sooooo Lambert, who's the lucky girl ? Or should I say lucky GUY ? " 

" What are you talking about Gokey ? " 

" Come on, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about ! Your ' crush ' ! " 

" What about it ? " 

" Who is it ? It's Matt isn't it ? I see how you look at him sometimes... " 

" Ooooh, Adam darling ! You just can't keep your eyes off me can you ? " Matt said while smirking , Danny laughed at him

" Fuck off you two... " 

" Ow, you want to fuck ? Already ? Isn't that a bit too soon ? " Matt said with a faked shocked face, Danny was almost dying of laughter

Adam clinched his fists, he wanted to hit them both so hard ! He was sick of it... Why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut at that interview ?   
He opened his mouth to say something back, but he was interrupted by Kris...

" Knock it off you guys ! This isn't funny anymore... "

" Oh-oh ! Look at that Danny, he's getting help from his roommate ! Should I be jealous now ? "

" MATT ! Just stop it ! Or should I start about YOUR secret crush ? " 

Matt glared at Kris for a moment, then shrugged and walked away. Danny took one more pityful look at Adam and then walked away.   
Kris looked at Adam, he thought he would see thankfulness, but instead he saw angryness and hurt reflected in his eyes....  
Adam walked up to him

" Why did you interfere ? " 

" I was just trying to help... Why do you look so mad ? " 

" 'Cause I AM mad Kris ! "

" Why ? "

" I can take care of them myself ! I don't need you to stick up for me ! I'm not a kid for fuck's sake ! " 

Kris was so taken aback by that , that he couldn't find the words to say something back.  
Adam gave him one more angry look and then strode away, Kris couldn't do anything but watching him go... Then he saw Allison walking over to him...

" What was that all about ? " 

" I don't know... Matt and Danny were making fun of him again with the crush thing, and I tried to help ! But it seems like he doesn't want my help... "

" Hmm... " 

" I don't know what I did wrong ?! I know perfectly well that he's not a kid anymore... I was just getting sick of Matt and Danny... They're great guys... But Adam's my best friend here, and I don't want him to feel hurt or something... " 

" He'll be fine Kris... I'll go up and try to talk to him... I'll let you know when it's safe enough for you, so you wouldn't get killed or something " She winked at him and Kris gave her a small smile

" Thanks Alli... " 

" No prob dude ! That's what friends are for ! "

She walked away, up to Kris' and Adam's room.

~~

In Kris' and Adam's room :

" Hey drama queen ! "

" Alli ! Have you never learned to knock ? " 

" Nope... So what's up ? "

" Nothing... " 

" Hmm... You were just yelling at your roommate, who also is supposed to be your best friend, and that's nothing ?! "

" I don't wanna talk about it " 

" Too bad... Then I will do the talking, and you're gonna listen ! "

" Alli... " 

" Shush ! Come and sit down with me " 

They both settled down on the bed, Adam was staring at his feet, he didn't dare to look at Allison's face, he knew what was coming...

" Adam... "

" Alli... " 

" You know Kris was just trying to help... He was getting sick of seeing you get bullied by Danny and Matt over one stupid thing... It was funny when they did it once, but they do it every fucking evening ! And the things they say are getting worse... No wonder Kris stood up for you ! " 

" I'm used to being made fun of Alli... It's not the first time some guys arelaughing at me, calling me names that I don't wanna repeat... It's no big deal... I can handle it "

" Uhu, yeah... Like last time... I did see the tears in your eyes you know ! They get to you... 'Cause you actually care about those guys and their opinion about you ! " 

" I know Matt doesn't mean to harm me, he told me once... It's just that Danny keeps dragging him into this so he could have his laugh at me. I don't know why though... I never did anything wrong to him. Atleast not that I can remember... " 

" Danny is just scared of you ! " 

" Scared of me ? "

" You can be pretty intimidating Adam... He's just laughing at you to make it feel like he's stronger than you, while he's definetly not ! He's a nice guy, just living by the book too much... The fact that you're gay scares the crap out of him ! So he tries to make fun of it... And he can't do it alone, so he drags Matt with him. Matt never says no to a joke, you know that... " 

" When you put it lke that... "

" You know I'm right ! I just think it's wrong of you to pull your frustrations out on Kris... He's not the one who's making fun of you ! Please, just apologize to him... He just doesn't want you to feel sad or hurt... That's why he interfered... " 

" I'll talk to him... " 

" Great ! I'll send him up now so you guys can talk this out "

" Thank you... For everything... "

" You're very welcome mister drama queen ! " 

Allison stood up, gave him an encouraging smile and a pat on the shoulder before she left the room.  
Adam looked at her walking away while shaking his head in disbelieve... How could this 16 year old be so smart ?


	2. Chapter 2

Allison went downstairs and straight to Kris, Kris saw her coming and excused him from the conversation he was having with Scott and Megan

" Is he alright ? " 

" He will be... You can go up now, he wants to talk to you " 

" Ok... I hope he's not going to kill me ! " 

" Don't worry, he'll be nice... He'll have to be ! Or I'm gonna kill him ! " 

They both laughed at that and then Kris left to go upstairs to their room.

~~

In the room : 

" Adam ? "

Adam wasn't there... Kris knocked on the badroom door but didn't get an answer so he went in, Adam wasn't there either...  
He sighed and went over to his bed and sat down, then his phone began to ring... He grabbed it from his pocket and picked it up

" Hello ? " 

" Hey honey, it's me ! " 

" Ow, hey Katy... " 

" What's wrong ? You don't sound happy to hear me ? " 

" I am happy to hear you ! It's just... Adam... "

" Adam ? What's wrong with him ? " 

" Nothing... He's a bit mad at me I guess... "

" Why would he be mad at you honey ? "

" 'Cause I tried to help him when Danny and Matt were making jokes of him again, and suddenly he got angry at me ! I think they really hurt him this time... " 

" Oh, I'm sure he's not really mad at you... He was just a little frustrated... " 

" Maybe... But Alli said he wanted to talk to me and I'm in our room now, but he's not here... " 

" He'll show up ! And I'm sure you two can work this out... "

" I hope so... He really means a lot to me... " 

" I know... " 

" Oh, I hear someone at the door ! I've gotta go... " 

" Ok, bye honey, I love you "

" Love you too... bye ! "

At that point Adam entered the room, he saw Kris sitting on his bed and walked up to him and settled himself next to him

" Hey... "

" Hey, where were you ? Alli said you wanted to talk but you weren't here... So I was kinda worried you changed your mind... " 

" Anoop came by, said he wanted to show me something so I went to his room with him, I tried to hurry... "

" Oh, that's okay... Look Adam, I'm... " 

" You don't have to apologize Kris, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you... So, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you " 

" I shouldn't have interrupted... I know you're capable enough to give those two an answer back... It's just that they're getting worse and worse... They're not funny anymore ! "

" I know... I just don't want you to get into this... I don't wanna lose you... "

" Why would you lose me ? " 

" I think I have to tell you something... "

Kris looked up in Adam's eyes, he saw how scared he was... Scared to tell something... Adam always had a big mouth, but when it got deep and personal, he shut himself off... Even for Kris... He would just smile and joke about it, then quickly move on to something else. Adam was an actor, and a trained one when it came to hiding his emotions... but this time he dropped the barrier around his heart, and started talking

" When I was in high school, I was bullied a lot by the popular guys, mainly the jocks, and the popular girls, the cheerleaders, I didn't have many friends in general... There was just this one guy, Mark, who was like my best friend... He always stood up for me,helped me with my homework, we went out to the movies, to bar's... I was really happy to have Mark as my friend... Only... he didn't know I was gay... He knew the other kids were saying things like that behind my back, but he thought they were just trying to hurt me with it and I played along... "

Kris saw Adam tense and swallow, this was really hard for him... Kris sat a little closer to him and laid his arm around his shoulder as a comfort. Adam looked back up at him and continued

" One day, things got worse... i accidentally bumped into one of those jocks, who went crazy and was screaming that I had tried to rape him, his friends showed up in no time and before I knew it I was surrounded by them... I didn't know what to do... I was helpless... Then Mark showed up and somehow he got me out of their circle without me getting beaten up. I still don't know how he managed that... I was just so grateful ! The next day though, Mark didn't show up at school... I was worried, so I tried to call him, I texted him a few times but I didn't get an answer... I thought I had done something wrong, so after school I went to his house to ask what I'd done wrong and how I could make up for it.. " 

The tears were starting to fall down from Adam's eyes, this memory hurt so bad... Kris didn't wanna make him stop though, Adam was finally opening up to him, confiding something to him, and he really wanted to know this... so with his other hand he grabbed one of Adam's and squeezed in it to encourage him to go on, it seemed to help 'cause Adam found his voice again

" When I got to his house his mother opened the door, I saw she had been crying... I asked if Mark was home, she swallowed a little and told me to come in... When I was settled on the couch, she told me Mark was in the hospital... Some guys had beaten him up pretty badly... I had a feeling I knew those guys... I left the house after trying to assure Mark's mom that everything would be alright with her son, and went to the hospital Mark was in. There, I made the biggest mistake of my life... He was sleeping when I came into his room, he looked so beautiful... I've always had this crush on him... I walked over to his bed... and kissed him... He woke up with a look of utterly shock on his face and started screaming at me... He screamed that I was a liar and that he never wanted to see me again...and that he couldn't believe he was laying in a hospital because he had saved some gay freak from getting beaten... I couldn't blame him... We ignored eachother from then on... My heart was shattered... I was alone in the world... A few years later I saw him back, somewhere at a park, he was making out... Making out with a guy... Isn't that ironic ? The big homophobic turns out to be one himself... He didn't see me though, and I think it was better that way... I've lost my best friend that day, just because he stood up for me... He got beaten up because of me... I still blame myself for that... I blame myself for losing him... "

Kris just looked at Adam for a while, he didn't know what to say... His arm was still wrapped around his shoulders and his hand was still on Adam's hand.  
Adam was still crying, he couldn't stop the tears though he really wanted to... Kris turned himself towards him and pulled him in for a hug.   
Suddenly he knew what to say...

" You know what ? We're not in high school anymore... And I don't think I would get beaten up... Matt wouldn't do such a thing, and I would like to see Danny try ! I may be small, but I'm pretty strong ! " 

Adam smiled a little and pulled his head up to say something but Kris interrupted him

" And as far as our friendship goes ? I think you're pretty safe... I do know you're gay, and I still stand up for you ! The kissing part aside, 'cause I don't think you would kiss me... I'm not that pretty you know... Anyway, I'm still your friend Adam ! I'll always be... " 

Adam could see the truthfulness in Kris' eyes and smiled at him, still not the big smile he usually did, but it was a sincere little smile...  
he clinched his one hand into Kris' shirt, wiped away his tears with the other and looked straight into Kris' eyes

" Thank you... You're the most openminded guy I've ever met... " 

Kris returned his smile and hugged Adam some more.   
Finally...Finally Adam had opened up a little of his private life to him...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Adam was in the bathroom preparing himself for rehearsal, when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened the door, he was a little surprised to see an uncomfortable Matt standing there...

" Hey Adam... " 

" Hey Matt... Kris isn't here, he's already at the rehearsingroom "

" I know, I saw him in the hall... I came for you actually... " 

" Oh... Come in... " 

Matt went inside and Adam closed the door behind him. Matt walked to Kris' bed and placed himself upon the edge, Adam went over to his own bed so he could sit in front of Matt and look at him

" What's up ? " 

" Look man... I'm sorry about yesterdayevening... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... I like you, you know ! I was just fooling around, but then you snapped at Kris like that and I thought I went a little too far this time...So, I'm really sorry... " 

" It wasn't only you that was bugging me Matt... I don't know what Danny has against me ? ! Oh well... I shouldn't have yelled at Kris either, but we talked it out... I accept your apologies ! I like you too you know, you're a great and very talented guy " 

" So we're cool ? " 

" Yeah, we're cool man ! " 

They smiled at eachother, Matt wasn't uncomfartable anymore, and they shook hands and gave a little hug. They looked at the clock and saw it was time to go downstairs to rehearse their songs.   
When they came down into the hallway, they saw Kris and Danny coming out of the rehearsing room. Danny had his arm draped around Kris' shoulder and was leaning on him, Kris had a hard time to keep himself and Danny up, and Danny could barely walk... He was drunk...  
Danny looked up for a moment and saw Matt and Adam coming down the stairs, he smirked and opened his mouth to speak in a  
very loud voice

" Hey Kris, look over there ! It's Matt and your roommate... Erhm... Adam ! That's his name ! Hey guys ! " 

Kris stumbled over to Matt and Adam, basically 'cause Danny had his arm draped around his shoulder and he was dragging him to them.  
When they were standing together in a corner of the hallway, Danny started again, looking straight at Adam

" I'm sorry I borrowed your boyfriend for a moment Adam, but he insisted to walk me to my room 'cause he thinks I'm not capable of doing that alone... We'll be good though ! " 

" That's very nice of him... He's not my boyfriend though Danny... He's married to Katy... He's straight " 

" Ow yeah, Katy ! That beautiful blond girl ! "

He put his arm of Kris' shoulder, leaned his arm against the wall and looked straight at Kris now 

" You know what ? You can have Adam over there, and I will take care of your wife "

" You... WHAT ?!? " Kris looked startled at Danny, Danny just smirked at him and continued

" Well you know, you can't leave a pretty girl like that alone for too long... Who knows what kind of bastard would find her and make her life miserable... I would never do that ! I think I could make her happy... Yeah, I really could... " 

Before he even knew what he was doing, Kris had grabbed Danny by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. His eyes full of fire, angry fire... 

" Shut up ! Do you even know what you're saying here ? You're saying you're attracted to my wife, and you even wanna be with her,because you think me and Adam are more than friends ? ! " 

" I know that's what I'm saying... And I mean it ! I would love to have a girl like Katy... Maybe I should ask her out sometime, give you and Adam some time alone.. " 

" Son of a bitch ! " 

Kris' hands had clinched into fists, ready to punch Danny in the stomache .   
Adam wanted to interfere, but Matt was quicker than him . He grabbed Kris around his wrists and pulled him backwards, away from Danny.  
There were tears rolling down his cheeks, angry tears... He tried to get out of Matt's grip but Matt was too strong

" Kris don't ! You're not like this... Danny's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying ! Come on man, you know better... " 

Matt's words seemed to help... Kris calmed down a little... He turned his back to Danny and walked away...  
Danny laughed and yelled after him 

" Yeah, run away ! Run away from the problems with your wife ! You're gonna lose her anyway ! " 

At that point, Adam couldn't control himself anymore... Now it was his time to push Danny against the wall and put his hand around his throat

" You leave him alone, you hear me ? Him AND Katy... Or you'll have to deal with me ! I don't care if you mock me, but leave Kris out of it ! We are just friends, nothing more nothing less... Too bad if you're jealous about it ! "

Danny didn't say a word, he just glared at Adam. Adam let go of his throat and turned around, when he took a few steps forward he turned back to face Danny again

" Hey Gokey, you never thought that my crush could be on you ? " 

Danny went pale and his jaw dropped open, even Matt had a look of shock on his face... 

" You... You're joking... Right ? " Danny stuttered, he was sobering up just by that

Adam looked at him with a huge smile and a playful spark in his eyes 

" Ofcourse I'm joking ! Did you really think I could have a crush on a pathetic, narrow minded fool like you ? Not in a million years ! " 

Matt burst out laughing and held his hand up to give Adam a high five, Adam burst out out laughing too and clapped Matt's hand.   
Danny just looked at the ground and stumbled away, almost tripping over his own feet sometimes.   
Adam looked around and wondered where Kris went to, he asked Matt who didn't know either but thought he would be up on his room and he told Adam he would go check on him so he left to go back upstairs.   
Adam went outside for a walk, he needed some air after that. After a while he sat down on a bench and he saw Allison walking up to him, judging by the look on her face, she had already heard what had happened between him,Matt, Kris and Danny. She sat down next to him and didn't waste any time to start talking about it 

" Hey tough guy ! Had some fun with the drunk guy ? " 

" Oh Alli, he was being a jerk ! Drunk or not, I think he knew perfectly well what he was doing... He was trying to get back at Kris for last night when he had interfered his little joke with me. Have you heard what he said ? " 

" I have... You know why he was drunk though ? " 

" No, I don't... "

" Today it's been a year since Sophia died... I know, that's not an excuse to get drunk and say such things to Kris ! But it still hurts him you know... He's lonely... and he's having a tough time making friends out here, Real friends... So I do feel sorry for him... " 

" Oh, I didn't know... I feel sorry for him too... But he shouldn't have said those things ! Kris LOVES Katy, they're absolutely adorable together and... " 

" It's Kris, isn't it ? " 

" What ? " 

" Your crush... its Kris huh ? " 

" How do you... "

" How do I know ? It's pretty easy to figure that out... You can dish all the girls 'cause you're in to guys... I don't think Scott or Anoop are your type, it's pretty clear you don't like Danny all that much, I know you like Matt... but he isn't your type either... And Jorge and Michael weren't either... So... there's only one guy left... "

" How do you know they aren't my type ? " 

" I know you... I can see how you look at them, and then the way you look at Kris... "

" Alright alright... You're right... It is Kris... And before you start, I KNOW he's married and I have nothing but respect for that ! I'm not some kinda homewrecker you know... It's just a crush, it's a non-threatening thing ! "

" I wasn't gonna start anything Adam... I think it's cute ! Kris is an amazing guy, and you know I see you as my big brother, so, I love you both ! Just don't let this ruin your friendship with him... " 

" I won't... " 

" That's good ! I'm going back inside... Are you coming ? " 

" I'll be there in a few minutes, I think I'll skip rehearsal for today... " 

" Ok, see ya ! " 

Allison went back inside, leaving Adam on the bench to think a little more... He was kinda relieved he confided to Alli about his crush on Kris. Now he had someone to talk to if it became to hard on him, 'cause sometimes it was... Especially the times he saw Kris with Katy... Looking at them holding and kissing eachother could really break his heart sometimes... Only no one would see, 'cause on the outside he was still the old Adam having fun and making jokes... His acting class had paid off... So had his experience in life with holding back his emotions...   
He smiled sadly at his thoughts and decided to go back inside, to go check on Kris and see what the rest of the day would bring...


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Kris' and Adam's room : 

" Are you ok bro' ? " asked Matt sounding concerned

" I'm ok.... He was drunk, he didn't mean it... " Kris still sounded a bit angry and hurt

" Are you trying to convince yourself ? He was just being a jerk man... A drunk jerk ! "

" Matt... "

" Kris ? " 

" I told Danny things weren't going so well between me and Katy anymore... We barely see eachother, we don't call eachother so often anymore, and when we do, we sometimes end up fighting about the most stupid things... "

" What's wrong then ? " 

" I don't know... She's not so sure if she wants a life like this anymore... Me being away most of the time... now with Idol, then the tour and that's probably only the beginning... She's not sure if she can handle this anymore.. She wants me to go back home... " 

" Does she say that ? " 

" Not with so many words no... But I know her ! " 

" What do You want ? " 

" I wanna stay here ! I mean, I made it into the top 10 now, I never thought this would happen... I wanna see how much further I can get in this show... I know I can't win this, but top 3 would be like a dream come true ! I don't wanna go home yet... " 

" Then you stay ! Let America decide when it's your time to go home... That's how this show goes ! She can't make you go back if you don't want to... This is the start of your carreer ! The start of your new life... "

" Yeah... I hope I can share this new life with her though... " 

" She'll get through this... She'll see how much fun you're having, how much better you've gotten with this experience, she'll see how happy you are... And that will make her happy too... She'll change her mind, you'll see... " 

" I hope so... Thanks for the talk... " 

" Anytime bro , you know I'm here for you... " 

" I know, same here man ! " 

They hugged eachother and before Matt left the room he gave Kris an encouraging squeeze in his shoulders.  
Kris was alone now in his room, he grabbed his phone and called Katy... Somehow he had the feeling he just had to talk to her right now...   
She didn't pick up though... It went over into voicemail, Kris sighed and decided to leave a message 

" Hey Katy baby, it's me... I just called to hear how you're doing... Everything's great with me ! I've only had a little trouble with a drunk Danny today... But it's no big deal... Oh, I've talked it out with Adam and everything's cool between us now... He was just scared to lose me for some reason, which is stupid 'cause I never want to lose his friendship ! He's amazing ! Everyone here is amazing... The whole show is ! I know you have your doubts sometimes if I should keep doing this... But I really want this ! Even if I don't win... I hope you can understand this.. I'm not ready to go back home yet... Call me back if you hear this... Love you... "

Kris put his phone down. Had he done the right thing ? He wanted Katy to know this... But leaving it on some stupid voicemail wasn't exactly the way he wanted to do it... But he couldn't turn back time... So he just had to wait and hoping she wouldn't be mad at him or something...   
Kris made himself more comfortable in his bed, grabbed a book from his nightstand and started reading. He wanted to keep his mind of worrying to much about everything... Especially about Katy...

~~

About an hour later Adam came into the room, he saw Kris laying in his bed, book on his chest, eyes closed... He was sleeping...   
Adam smiled at the sight of that. Kris was so cute when he was sleeping... Well, he always was... But when he was sleeping, Adam could stare at him without him noticing... He walked over to him and carefully sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. He softly stroked his fingers through Kris' hair , until he opened his eyes, then he smiled at him and Kris smiled back 

" Hey you... " 

" Hey... You ok ? " 

" I'm ok, just tired... I tried to read, but I must have fallen asleep... Did my phone ring while I was sleeping ? "

" I don't know, I just came in... Expecting a call ? " 

" Kind of... I left Katy a message on her voicemail before I fell asleep... Maybe she hasn't heard it yet... " He tried to hide the fact that he was a little worried about that, but Adam noticed 

" Something wrong with Katy ? "

" Not with her... More with US... " 

" What do you mean ? " Adam stopped stroking through Kris' hair and looked at him intently, he felt there was something wrong... 

" I think she wants me to quit this show... Danny heard me on the phone with her a few days ago, we were having a little fight.... He asked me what was wrong, and I just told him things weren't going to great between us... That's why he mentioned the " problems with your wife " stuff I guess... Anyway, I think she wants me back home 'cause she's afraid she can't handle things by herself anymore... And the only times she sees me is when I'm on stage or at the few days we have off , and still there's rehearsal then... Our phonecalls are getting shorter too..."

" Do you wanna go home ? " Adam's voice sounded worried

" No, ofcourse not ! I made it this far, I don't wanna give up now... I already told Matt, top 3 would be like a dream come true... And besides, I would miss you guys too much ! Especially you... I want to let America know who I am as an artist, and this is my chance ! I'm not leaving until I get voted off ! " 

" Do you think Katy will understand ? " 

" I hope she will... "

" Why haven't you told me this before ? " 

" I didn't want you to worry about me... It's no big deal... Katy will see she's wrong and see how happy I am while I'm on this show, just doing my thing. We'll get through this... " 

" I'm sure you will... You guys are an amazing couple... " 

" Thanks... Wanna go grab some dinner with me ? I'm starving ! " 

" Now ? it's only 3:00 in the afternoon... " 

" But I'm hungry... " Kris whined while lowering his underlip a bit to form a pouting face, Adam laughed

" Alright, alright ! Don't pull the puppyface on me, you know I can't resist that... Shall I put you on a leash ? "

" No way ! I wanna run wild and free ! " 

Kris pushed himself of his bed, put his shoes on and ran to the door. He looked back at Adam impatiently... Adam smiled and shook his head, stood up, put his shoes on and walked as slowly as he could to the door. Kris lost his patience and grabbed his hand and ran with him through the door

" Come on Adam ! I wanna go run around trees and sniffling other dogs butts, the female ones I mean ! Hurry, hurry ! Before all the cute ones are gone ! " 

Adam couldn't stop laughing while everyone was looking at them like they were some crazy people who were just released from some nuthouse or something.   
He loved this side of Kris, his wild side, when it seemed like he was the happiest guy in the world with not a worry on his mind...   
It made him loosen up too, and for a while, he was happy... Really happy...


	5. Chapter 5

5 weeks later, there were just 5 of them left : Kris,Adam,Allison, Matt and Danny.   
Everything had cooled down between Adam and Danny after he had apologized to Kris, and Adam even started to like him a bit more. Danny had stopped making fun of him too 'cause nobody was laughing anymore, and he was getting bored of it himself.  
Kris' problems with Katy hadn't cooled down though... They were even getting worse...   
One evening they saw Kris coming in, instead of walking to them, he had stormed up the stairs and they heard a door slam. The other four looked at eachother with worried faces... Adam stood up, said he would go check on Kris, which they already knew he would do, and went up the stairs to their room.

~~

In the room : 

" Kris ? " 

" Leave me alone Adam... " 

" What's wrong ? Why are you crying ? " 

" She wants me to leave the day after tomorrow, on results night... She says it's easier that way 'cause then nobody would get voted off 'cause I leave on my own will... "

" Who wants that ? Katy ? Come on... She can't be serious ?! " 

" Oh she is Adam, She is... "

" But... That's not fair ! " Tears were coming up in Adam's eyes " Does she even care about how You feel about all this ? "

" She's being selfish, I know... But what am I supposed to do ? I love her man... I don't wanna lose her ! " 

" She can't do this... She can't ask you to do this ! I'm gonna talk to her after the show tomorrow ! "

" Don't know if that will make a difference... " 

" But it will ! It has to ! I'm not letting you do this Kris... I can't ! This is your dream ! And I... I would miss you too fucking much... "

" I'd miss you too... "

Kris pushed himself up and threw himself in Adam's arms, both of them were crying... Adam pulled Kris even closer to him, and stroked his back with both hands... Kris burried his face deeper in Adam's chest and clinched his fingers into Adam's shirt, his nails carving into Adam's skin. 

~~

The next day, after the show :

Adam was talking with his family, but meanwhile he was looking around the room, searching for Katy... After a while, he saw her standing in a corner with Kris, Kris was obviously feeling bad 'cause he kept his eyes to the gound the whole time. Adam excused himself with his family and walked over to them

" Hey Katy... Can I have a word with you ? "

" Sure Adam, what's up ? "

" Walk with me for a minute "

They walked over to where they could stand alone, where nobody could overhear their conversation

" I heard from Kris that you want him to drop out the competition ? "

" I do... I want him back home ! I miss him... And I hate all those fangirls screaming for him and touching him... I can't stand it anymore ! He had his fun, it's time to go back to the real world... " 

" You act like this is all bout you for some weird reason... Well newsflash honey, it isn't ! This is about Kris, and what HE wants to do with his life ! Can't you see how much he's enjoying this ? How his face brightens up everytime he's standing on that stage, hearing his fans cheering him on, how he's trying to please, not only the judges, but whole America with singing his heart out ?! He wants this Katy, he wants this so bad ! And you know what ? I think he's even capable of winning this whole thing ! And you want to take it away just like that ? That seems pretty darn selfish to me... "

" This isn't the kind of life for him Adam... It's too hard... It would break his heart if he doesn't succeed in it "

" This IS exactly the life he wants for himself ! He knows it can be tough, but he will get through it... He's an amazing artist ! He's surely getting a record deal out of this... And that's what he wants more than anything... He needs your support in this Katy... Not your selfishness ! He is way too good to just drop out... Let America decide ! And I hope, that whatever America decides, you're still gonna be there for him... He loves you Katy... Please, don't make him choose between you and his carreer... It would shred him to pieces... And I don't think you would like to see that ? Well, neither do I...So you can choose, or you let him stay so he can be happy, and let him live his dream... Or, you could make him go back home with you, and he would end up feeling miserable, probably for the rest of his life... What will it be ? "

Katy dropped her head to the ground, she didn't know what to say... Adam took her by the arm and guided her back to Kris, who looked at him anxiously... Adam gave him a little wink and went back to his family, leaving Kris and Katy alone to talk... 

" Kris... " 

" Yeah ? " 

" I'm sorry... I... I don't want you to drop out of this competition anymore... " 

" You don't ? " Kris sounded surprised

" No... I see how happy this makes you feel... And Adam's right, I have been selfish to want you back to myself... If this is what you want to do, then you should do it. I'll still be there to support you, 'cause I love you... " 

" I love you too baby... "

They hugged eachother, both in tears...They pulled away a bit and kissed eachother... Then it was time for Katy to say goodbye, she was tired and really needed her bed , so she kissed him one more time and walked away.  
After Kris watched Katy leave, he looked around to see where Adam was... He saw him standing over with his parents and walked up to him, pulled him away from them and just wrapped his arms around him and burried his face in that place under Adam's chin. Adam was a bit surprised but smiled at the feeling of Kris' arms around him and put his arms armound him too. He caught his mother's eye, mouthed an " I'm sorry " to her 'cause Kris had pulled him away, and it felt like he wouldn't let go of him for a while... His mother just shook her head , mouthed " it's okay, I understand " , gave him a smile and waved at him as she left out the door .  
He pulled away a bit from Kris' embrace but kept his arms around his waist, he looked into his eyes and smiled at him

" So I guess it's good news ? " 

" Yeah... Thanks to you ! I have no idea what you've said to her, but it helped ! Thank you man, thank you so much ! " 

" You're worth it baby, you're worth it... " 

He bent his head down a little and kissed Kris' forehead, then he pulled him in again, he didn't wanna let go of him just yet... Kris didn't seem to mind 'cause he burried his face under Adam's chin again and stroked his back ... He couldn't keep the smile of his face, this just felt so good... So Right... He felt like he could take on everything that went wrong in this world, just 'cause Adam would always be there to help him, Adam would always back him up... He wanted to thank him for that, he just didn't know how yet, so this hug was just a start of his thanks...


	6. Chapter 6

It was 2 weeks later, and it was results night... Last week, Matt had to leave and it had really upset Kris. Kris had always had a bond with him, like they were brothers, and they would get through this show together... So when Matt was voted off, Kris thought he would be the next one to go... Besides, it was rocksongs theme last night, and there was no way he could have beaten Adam and Alli, they would just sail on through to the next round ! 'Cause those two were pure rock'n roll. So he thought that it would go between him and Danny...  
But... It turned out differently... Adam and Kris were safe ! So, it would be Danny or Allison that had to leave tonight... He thought it would be Danny that had to go, Adam thought so too... But then Ryan said " Tonight we're saying goodbye to... Allison Iraheta... " It was like the world had crashed down... Adam was in tears, Kris was in shock and Danny's face was unreadable... Adam stumbled up from the couch and quickly walked over to Alli to give her a hug. 

" This isn't right Alli... You were amazing last night ! "

" It's okay Adam, I rather leave on a high note than having to leave and feeling like I could've done better... My time has come to leave this show... I'm gonna miss you ! " 

" I'm gonna miss you too ! Who is going to keep my feet on the ground now ? "

" You still have Kris " 

" Kris... I could always come to you to talk about him... I can't do that now anymore ! "

" You'll be fine Adam... I love you big bro ! "

" Love you too little sis... " 

They pulled away, and now Kris hugged her. He was very emotional too... But he knew it was even worse for Adam... They had a bond like he and Matt had... When he pulled away from Alli to let her sing one more time on this show, he walked over to Adam and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Adam leaned closer to him and put his head on Kris' head. They were both looking at Alli in awe while she performed, clapped their hands and whistled at her to show their appreciation when she was done and then walked up to her to pull her in for a ' three man ' hug.

~~

Adam had been grumpy the rest of the week... So Danny tried to stay out of his way as much as he could. Kris did exactly the opposite thing... He tried to be around Adam as much as possible, just trying to cheer him up a bit. Adam had did the same for him when Matt had left, so he only repaid him for it. Adam really apreciated what Kris was trying to do, but at some point it annoyed him... As much as he loved Kris... He didn't want Kris do do this out of pity...One day he was sitting at the pool, just thinking about everything that had happened,all the feelings he had felt...When Kris suddenly turned up in front of him with a huge smile on his face, and his hands behind his back, Adam really had enough of it... 

" What do you want Kris ? "

" Nothing... I have a surprise for you ! " 

" I don't want any surprises Kris ! Look, I apreciate what you're trying to do... But I just want to be alone for a while " 

Kris looked taken aback " But I thought... You did the same for me when Matt left, and it really helped me and... " 

" And you thought it would help me too... I know Kris... But I'm not you ! Please, just give me some space ! "

Without giving Kris time to find something he could say back to him, Adam stood up and walked away, he went back into the mansion. He didn't want to go up to his room 'cause he knew Kris would certainly find him there, he walked into the rehearsingroom instead. He thought he would be alone there, but he was wrong... He saw someone on the stage, a guy who was adjusting one of the camera''s they sometimes used to tape their rehearsals so they could look back at them, and work on their performance after they watched it , if they didn't think it was good enough or something. When the guy turned his head his way he seemed strangely familiar... Adam walked a little closer so he could get a better look at the guy... It WAS him !

" Mark ? " 

" Oh, hey Adam ! " 

" What are you doing here ? "

" I work for Fox as a camera guy, they told me there was something wrong with this one, so I came to fix it " 

" I never saw you here before... "

" I don't usually do the Idol shows, but someone fell sick so i covered for him last week and I'll keep doing it until he gets back "

" You were there last week ? " 

" Yeah I was... And alow me to say, you look good on stage... The cameras love you ! " 

" Thx I guess... So...How have you been ? " 

" I've been good... I've settled down with someone... "

" Guy or girl ? " Adam just couldn't hold that back, he wanted to apologize but Mark waved it away

" A guy actually... But how did you know ? " 

" I saw you a couple years ago in a park, you were making out with a guy... You didn't see me,and I thought it was best that you didn't so I just walked away... "

" Yeah... I think that was a good decision... I would just be too embarassed after all... " He smiled a little " How have you been ? "

" I'm okay... Bit busy right now, but I love it ! " 

" Seeing anyone ? "

" No... My boy and me broke up before I started this whole Idol thing... He wasn't very supportive of me doing this, so I had to choose... Chasing my dream and lose him, or stay with him and watch my dream go up in smoke... Obviously, I've chosen the first one... " 

" I'm sorry to hear that... Haven't set your eye on anyone else yet ? " 

" Well... I have a little crush on someone... "

" Oh really ? Someone from this show ? " 

" Yeah... It's my roommate actually... "

" Oh, I see the possibilities... " Mark winked at him

" No, no ! It's nothing like that ! He's married ! We're just friends... Best friends... " Adam looked down at the ground, he remembered how he had left Kris at the pool

" Something wrong ? "  
" Yeah, euhm... I kind of left him at the pool after I yelled at him to give me some space... Don't ask... He was just trying to cheer me up... " 

" I think you should make it up with him then... " 

" Yeah, I think so too. It was nice seeing you again... Awkward...But nice... " 

" Yeah, same here... Now go on, make up with him ! " 

Adam took off and went outside to the pool but Kris wasn't there anymore, so he went back inside and up to their room.  
Kris wasn't their either... But when he walked up to his bed, he saw something lying on it, so he bent down to pick it up. His eyes widened in shock and emotion... It was a picture of him, Kris and Allison... Allison was standing in between them with her arms over their shoulders, all three of them were smiling brightly, in the middle of it , right under their faces, was written " Best Friends Forever " Adam couldn't hold back a smile... Then he saw another paper, that had been lying under the picture, when he picked it up he saw it was Kris" handwriting and he read it : " This was your surprise... I hope you like it... I know you want some space, so I think I'm gonna sleep in Matt's room from now on... I didn't pack my stuff yet, but I was hoping that I could leave it in your room... It would spare me the trouble to pack and unpack again, while we're just across the hall from eachother... I'm sorry if I did something wrong... I'll see you around... * Kris * "   
Adam couldn't believe this... He ran out of the room, ran downstairs to the kitchen where he found Danny

" Danny, have you seen Kris ? " 

" He was here a few minutes ago, I think he went outside to the pool... "

" Thanks ! " 

Without saying another thing, Adam ran back out of the kitchen and then outside to the pool, there he saw Kris, sitting on the edge, his feet hanging in the water, Adam walked up to him. When Kris heard a noise behind him, he looked over his shoulder, when he saw Adam coming he stood up and wanted to walk away, but Adam grabbed his arm to stop him

" Where are you going ? "

" I wanna give you some space... " Kris mumbled, but Adam could hear it very clear

" Don't be stupid ! Come here... " Adam wrapped his arms around a confused looking Kris " Thank you... " 

" For what ? " Kris looked even more confused

" For the surprise... I loved it ! " 

" Oh, yeah... No prob... " 

Adam pulled back from the hug so he could see straight into Kris' eyes " I don't want you to move into Matt's room "

" I thought you needed some space ? " 

" I didn't mean it like that you silly ! I'm sorry for that by the way... I was just... I don't know... "

" You needed some time on your own... " 

" Yeah... But don't you dare to move out of our room ! I'll just drag you back into it ! " 

Kris laughed a little " So, we're cool ? " 

" Hmm... " Adam pushed Kris into the pool " You are cool now in any case ! " He said laughing , then he jumped after him " Now we're both cool... "

They both started laughing and started splashing water at eachother like they were little kids having a waterfight.   
No matter what happened, they always ended up being friends again... That's what true friendship is all about...


	7. Chapter 7

It was the top 3 results night... Adam, Kris and Danny were all very nervous. Only two of them could go to the finale,and they were really curious about who America would choose.   
Finally, Ryan started the results... 

" The first contestant in the finale will be... Danny Gokey ! " 

Danny's jaw dropped and his hand shot to his mouth to cover it up, Adam and Kris clapped their hands and gave him a congratulations hug.   
Now it would go between the two of them... 

" Kris and Adam, I know this is hard for you... You were roommates, and you've become really close friends " Ryan said 

" This is really hard indeed Ryan... We're best friends, and I thought we would be in the finale together... I guess America has chosen another ending... We can't change it, but whatever happens, Kris and me will still be friends... I'm sure of it ! " Adam put his arm around Kris' shoulder 

" Yeah, either way, it's gonna be hard to say goodbye to whoever has to leave... I love this guy... And we're definetely gonna be friends for life ! " Kris put his arm around Adam's waist and pulled him closer 

" Ok, lights down ! Here we go... Adam... This is gonna be tough... But... You are going to the finale ! You're safe... " 

Adam was in shock, his eyes and mouth were wide open and he went pale, even more than he already was... Kris was cheering for him and flung himself into Adam's arms. That's when it hit Adam... He realised what had happened and bursted out in tears 

" This can't be happening... It's wrong ! You should be in the finale ! You're supposed to win this thing ! This must be a joke..." He pulled away from Kris and turned to Ryan " Ryan, tell me this is a joke ! " " 

" It's not a joke Adam, I'm sorry... Kris has to leave this competition " 

" NO ! It's wrong ! IT'S ALL WRONG ! It can't... This... This guy deserves this so much... He deserves to win ! He can't be leaving.. He just can't... " 

Kris smiled and tugged at Adam's arm, Adam turned around and faced Kris again. 

" You deserve this too you know ! Maybe even more than I do... I told you, top 3 was my dream, and I made it ! You're an amazing guy Adam, and you have an incredible talent... You deserve to be in the finale ! " 

" Kris... I don't...I can't... I... " Adam put his hands on his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling down, it didn't help... " I can't do this without you... " 

" You CAN Adam... Be strong ! " Kris put Adam's arms softly down and pulled him in for a hug again " You're gonna be fine... You're gonna go to the finale, and you're gona shine ! I just know it ! " 

Adam didn't say anything anymore... He just couldn't... He just let Kris hug him and stroke his back, while he was clinging on to his shirt. Suddenly, Ryan came to interfere... 

" I'm sorry guys, but I have to break this up for a minute... I think the judges want to say something to you Kris... Go ahead Randy " 

" Yeah Kris, whatever you do, don't give up on your dream man ! This isn't the end, this is only the beginning for your carreer ! Good looking out dawg... " 

" Kara ? " 

" Kris, just look around you... The whole theatre is on their feet for you ! Even the band behind you ! You've truly been an inspiration for every American... Man or woman, boy or girl, old or young... Everyone loves you ! You have accomplished so much... and I'm glad you're leaving with your head held up high, 'cause that's just the guy you are ! You can be proud of yourself ! " 

" Paula ? I know you're in tears... But can you still say something to him ? " 

" Yes, yes I can ! Just look at yourself Kris... You've grown so much through this experience ! You 've grown from this cute boy next door into this great looking and very talented sophisticated man... And I'm so proud of you ! You are the winner of this season Kris, you really are... " 

" And last but not least... Simon ? " 

" Kris... I think America's got it wrong this time... After last night, I thought it would've been you and Adam in the finale... But, unfortunately, America didn't agree with me. I don't know why though, 'cause you were fantastic last night ! Anyway, we, as judges, have gotten the opportunity to get to know you a little better, and you are one of the nicest persons, Ever, in this competition... You've learned to overcome your shyness on stage... You've showed us your personality and the kind of artist you would like to be, and I can't imagine that this is the end of your carreer, like Randy said, it's only the beginning ! You've done a good job in this competition Kris, well done ! " 

The whole audience, and the judges, were clapping their hands. Danny came up to Kris and hugged him, even he had tears in his eyes... Adam couldn't move... He just stood there, watching Kris, like he was in a nightmare or something. When they played the tape of a few of Kris' best moments on the show, Kris had put his arm around Adam's waist again and put his head against his chest. Adam didn't react... He just let Kris hold him... Kris knew Adam well enough... He knew Adam was too far gone emotionally to react to anything that would happen right now... He wouldn't even flinch if there was a bombexplosion right now. When the tape stopped, Adam seemed to be awake again... He pulled away from Kris, carefully though, and put his mic to his mouth 

" Can I say something ? " 

" Sure, go ahead Adam ! " Ryan looked at him with a little worried expression on his face 

" I just wanna say... I know I should be happy right now about going to the finale... But I just can't right now... I just hope that the people who've voted for me don't take this personally ! It's just... I can't be happy for myself right now... My best friend has to leave, and I hate to see him go ! But I'm glad you guys voted for me... So thank you ! Thank you very much ! " 

Everyone was clapping again, including: the judges,Ryan,Kris and Danny...   
Adam went over to Kris, pulled him to his chest and whispered in his ear " Go sing your heart out ! I love you... " Kris smiled up at him and whispered back " I will ! Love you too man... " 

Ryan stepped to the front again " For the last time on this idol stage... Let's give it up for... KRIS ALLEN ! "


	8. Chapter 8

After the show, Adam was walking down the hallway of the theatre. He had left Kris with Katy and his family and decided to be the first to go to the press conference. Suddenly, he saw Allison come running through the hallway, waving at him and shouting his name

" Adam ! Adam ! You need to come with me to the press room, Now ! "

" I'm on my way... What's the hurry ? "

" You'll see... Come on man ! Just hurry ! " 

They ran to the press room together, when they came in Adam saw everyone from the top 13 and their families, except Kris and his family 'cause they were still were Adam had left them, and some people of the press. They were all sitting in front of a TV screen... When he saw what they were looking at, his heart stopped beating... It was his talk with Mark in the rehearsingroom...He had taped it ! Mark had changed something though, 'cause now Adam said " I have a crush on my roommate " , and he hadn't said it like that... But Mark was a computernerd, so it would've been easy for him to cut somet hings out and put them back together in the way he wanted so nobody would notice it. The tape kept on repeating it again,and again, and again,... Until Adam rushed forward and turned down the TV . Everybody was staring at him... He quickly pulled the tape out of the recorder and slammed it to the ground a couple of times so it would really be broken. He looked back up, looked around the room and immediately saw the guy he wanted to see... Mark ofcourse... He stormed up to him and pushed him against the wall... His face full with anger, eyes filling up with tears...

" What the HELL do you think you're doing ? " 

" I'm showing them the answer to their question... They still didn't know, so I showed them... "

" Who or what gave you that right ? This is none of your business Mark ! Stay out of it, stay out of my life ! Luckily Kris wasn't here yet... " 

" Euhm... I think you should take a look behind you...At the door... "

 

Adam looked around, looking bewildered, he saw Kris standing there with his hand still on the doorknob... When he saw Adam looking at him and saw him coming his way, he quickly pulled the door open and ran away... Adam stopped in his tracks... But he saw Allison running after Kris... Adam turned back to Mark

" Why ? Why did you tape this without me knowing that you did ? Why did you show it to everybody ? Even to the press... "

" I think you could call it revenge... " 

" Revenge ? For what ? I haven't done anything wrong ! Unless... No... Please , don't tell me that... "

" I think you're starting to get it... I knew you were on this show, so when this one cameraguy fell sick, I grabbed my chance ! I was lucky that you walked into the rehearsingroom at that moment... When I saw you coming in, I pressed the record button on the camera, as simple as that... And yeah Adam, I still haven't forgotten... I haven't forgotten how those jocks beat me up... I was laying in the hospital, thanks to you ! "

" I can't believe this... You've got to be kidding me ! ? After all those years ? You're still mad at me ? " 

" I'm not the kind of person that forgives so easily... Let's see if your roommate is a forgiving person... He seemed pretty upset didn't he ? " Mark smirked at Adam

" I hate you... " Adam, clenched his fists... " I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU !!! " 

Adam punched his fists into Mark's stomache, one after the other... Mark screamed from the pain... Adam was boiling with anger that he had to release... Suddenly he felt 2 strong hands on his shoulders... His dad and his brother pulled him away from Mark, they pushed him to his mother who wrapped her arms around him. Adam tried to break free, but his mom tightened her grip and he just ended up sobbing on her shoulder... He wrapped his arms around her too and finally let his tears fully come out... His mother was saying soothing words in his ear, but they didn't help... Kris was gone... And Adam had the feeling he wouldn't come back... He had lost his best friend, no, he had lost the love of his life... This was worse, Way worse, than when he had lost Mark... 

~~

Meanwhile on the parking lot : 

" Kris ! Kris, wait up ! " 

" What do you want Alli ? " 

" I wanna talk with you... " 

" I don't wanna talk "

" Kris come on ! Just listen to me then ! "

Kris stopped walking so Alli could catch up with him " Fine, I'll listen... " 

" Great ! Just a sec... I need to catch my breath... " Allison took a few deep breaths " Ok, so... This was quite a surprise for you huh ? "

" Not really... " 

" Huh ? " 

" I'm not THAT stupid Alli... I've known Adam long enough, he's like an open book to me... It's just that... " 

" You knew that his crush was on you ? "

" Yeah, I knew... He didn't tell me or anything, I just saw it... But that's not the problem... " 

" What is then ? " 

" The tape... Why did he do that ? "

" Oh Kris... You saw him crashing it, he didn't make that tape ! And he would never show such a thing to the press, not even to us ! It was that Mark guy who did this... "

" Mark ? "

" Yeah, that cameraguy... He seemed to know Adam from school or something... "

" Yeah he does... Now things become more clear to me... "

" Hmm ? "

" Nevermind, Adam has told me a story about that Mark guy... It's a jerk ! But that should've been clear by now... After he's done this... " 

" Some kind of revenge thing ? " 

" Something like that yeah... "

" But, you really knew he had a crush on you, and you didn't have a problem with that ? " 

" Ofcourse not... Adam would never do anything wrong to me ! He was flirting with me sometimes, but that was innocent... He knows I'm married... " 

" And that you're straight... " 

" Yeah... " Kris shifted his feet and stared to the ground

" Kris ? What's wrong ? " 

" I don't know Alli... Things have changed... "

" What do you mean ? " Allison was getting a little worried...

" I don't know how I feel about Adam anymore...Or how I'm supposed to feel... " 

" Kris... " 

" Everytime we hug, I feel something in my stomache... Like this happy feeling you know ? Like, the world could crash down for all I know,and I would still be safe, 'cause Adam is with me in that moment... I feel protected... When he looks in my eyes, I feel like my longs stop working , like I'm getting no air... I... I'm just confused I guess... "

" Kris... You really need to figure things out... It seems to me that you're having a crush on Adam too... "

" I can't Alli... I can't have a crush on Adam, I'm married to Katy... And I love her... Although it's a bit rough between us now... "

" Just think about it Kris... And for the time beeing, be his friend ! I'm sure he will be glad to have u as his best friend rather then don't have you at all... " 

" We'll see... "

He heard his name called from somewhere a bit farther away from them, looked that way and saw Katy and his parents waiting at their car 

" I'm sorry Alli, I've got to go... " 

" Yeah... " She gave him a hug " Think about it... Call me if you need me ! "

" Thanks... Jus don't talk to anyone about this... Especially not to Adam... "

" I won't... Your secret's safe with me boy ! " 

Kris gave her a thankful smile and left her to go to his family. Allison watched him walk away, shook her head in disbelieve... How could that boy be so stubborn ? ! She sighed and went back inside with a little smile on her face, her 2 boys were in love with eachother ! It would only take a matter of time...


	9. Chapter 9

At he finale : 

" We are back on American Idol ! And I'm sitting here with Adam Lambert ladies and gentlemen ! " 

* cheering from the audience *

" So Adam, now it's time for your favourite song of the competition... But you are doing something different, aren't you ? "

" Yes indeed Ryan... I didn't wanna sing a song that I already did on this show again... So I asked the producer if I could sing a new one and he agreed, so... "

" Why do you want to sing a new song ? "

" This is a song that's a bit out of my comfort zone, so I'm taking a risk here... But I really need to sing this song... I really do... "

" You really kept that song a secret, only the band knows what you're singing ! Why ? "

" 'Cause I wanted to surprise everyone ! "

" Alright... Get yourself ready on stage ! Ladies and gentlemen...I give you... Adam Lambert ! "

Adam jumped off his chair, went over to the stage and sat down on another chair that had already been placed on stage for him

" Kris... I don't know if you're here, or if you're even watching this... But this song's for you... "

The audience went completely silent, and Adam started singing

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do 

When the last note died out, Adam was crying... He dropped his head in his hands and just sat there...While he was singing that song, the screen behind him had showed fragments of him and Kris together...Adam had wanted it like that... The last picture that was seen on the screen was the picture of him,Alli and Kris, the picture that Kris had given him, in a big close-up. The whole theatre was quiet...Nobody dared to do anything... Then Simon stood up, clapping his hands, the rest of the judges followed him and soon enough everybody stood on their feet, clapping their hands. Adam pulled his head out of his hands, forced his mouth into a little smile, and stood up to face the judges... 

Randy : " Yo man, you really did take a risk here... and it paid of ! You were amazing ! "

Kara : " Adam... You took this song that's out of your comfort zone and made it your own... You've put all your emotions in it and you showed us your vulnerability... That's what a real artist does ! You are the star of the night... " 

Paula : " Adam... Sweetie... I know it's been a rough week for you... But what you did tonight is unbelievable ! I don't think there's a dry eye left in the whole theatre... " 

Simon : " Adam... You were... Fantastic ! When you sing that song, it has to mean something to you... And you made it perfectly clear to us that it does mean something to you... I think the dedication to Kris was a nice thing to do... And I wouldn't give up on him yet... If he really is the friend that you think he is, and which I believe he is... He'll come back... Anyway, well done tonight ! "

The audience clapped and cheered. Adam waited 'till Ryan had read the phone numbers for the voting and then left the stage. He was still crying...

~~

Backstage : 

" Adam ! " Allison ran at him and pulled him into a hug

" Alli ? You aren't supposed to be here ? ! " 

" I know, but they said I could come through... I just wanted to give you a hug ! "

" Thank you... I needed one... "

It was quiet for a while...They were just hugging eachother... Then Adam realised he had to ask Alli something

" Alli ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Is... Is He here ? "

" Who ? "

" You know who... The guy I was singing this song to ? "

" Oh Kris... No... He couldn't make it... But I'm sure he watched it ! Or will watch it... "

" Yeah... Whatever you say... " 

Adam turned his head to the ground and started to walk away

" Adam wait ! "

Adam stopped walking but he didn't turn around to face her " What ? "

" I'm sorry... "

Adam just shrugged and continued to walk away...

~~

Back on the show : 

" You guys were amazing tonight ! We'll be back tomorrow night with the results to who will become are next American Idol ! But before we end this show tonight, I think Danny would like to say something... Go ahead Gokey ! " 

" Well... We all know now who Adam's crush is... But the way that it came to the light was unacceptable ! Adam didn't even know about that tape... We wanted to take revenge, without Adam knowing... We heard from someone of our regular cameraguys that Mark, the guy who showed the tape to the press, had a little eye on Matt... So me, Alli,Matt, Anoop and Megan came up with a plan... I have to say that Matt's totally straight, but we all know he's always in for a joke... You'll see in a moment why I'm saying that... Mark's boss at Fox was very helpful too, 'cause when we told him our plan, he was very willing to let us hide in a big closet in one of their interview studios where he would send Mark in, alone, to install some cameras there. So, me, Alli, Anoop and Megan hid ourselves in that closet and after a while, Mark came in... We sent a text to Matt and a few moments later he came in... You'll see what happens now... Roll the tape ! " 

~~

On the screen : 

Matt comes in the room and sees Mark

" Oh sorry, I think I'm in the wrong room... "

" That's alright... " Mark looks up as he hears that familiar voice " Wait a minute... You 're Matt right ? Matt Giraud from American Idol ? "

" Yeah that's me... And who are you ? Oh, now I see it... You're that Mark guy ! "

" Yeah, I'm pretty famous now... And I didn't need American Idol for that ! "

Mark laughed hard, Matt tried to do the same but it only came out half-heartedly... Mark didn't notice though

" So Matt, what brings you here ? "

" I had a interview thing... But I think I rather spend some time with you... "

" Oh yeah ? " Mark stepped closer to him " Why's that ? "

" Well... You're a cute guy... "

" So are you... " Mark put his hands on Matt's hips " I thought you were straight ? "

" No one's a 100 % straight... I thought you had a boyfriend ? " 

" He doesn't need to know about this... " Mark leaned in and kissed Matt full on the lips

Matt pushed him away and looked over at the closet " You've got this guys ? " 

" What the... " Mark sounded confused

Danny,Alli, Megan and Anoop, with the camera in his hands, came out of the closet. " Yeah, we've got it man ! " Anoop said while smirking

" What the hell is this ? " Mark's voice sounded panicky

" I'll tell you what the hell this is " Allison stepped up in front of him " Matt tricked you into kissing him, which went pretty easy I must say... We've got it on tape and we're gonna put it on internet so everyone, including your boyfriend, can see what kind of guy you really are ! " 

Mark didn't say anything anymore... There were tears in his eyes, angry tears... Scared tears... He just turned away and ran out the door.

" We did it you guys ! " Megan screamed happily

Anoop put the camera on the table and they all gave eachother high fives. Then they formed a line in front of the camera, next to eachother and their arms draped over eachothers shoulders

" This was for you Adam ! " Alli spoke up " We hope this helps you to smile again... We love you man ! "

They all smiled and waved at the camera once more, then the screen went black again...

~~

Adam was still staring at the screen with his mouth open... When he heard the audience cheer, he turned around and saw Matt,Alli,Megan and Anoop coming on stage. All four of them hugged Adam and Danny. 

" You know... " Alli said " Danny hasn't told you everything yet, has he Matt ? "

" No he hasn't... " Matt smiled " After that, I went to Mark's boss with that tape and he fired him ! He said he wanted to do that for a long time... And now he had a reason ! So... I think we had our revenge... " 

Adam looked even more shocked after hearing that and the other five laughed at that sight.

" So Adam, anything you want to say to them ? " Ryan smiled

" Yeah, I do... You guys are amazing ! I never thought you would do this just for me... And Matt... I NEVER thought you would let him kiss you ! Respect bro ! Too bad Kris isn't here... He would have died laughing by seeing that... " Tears came up in his eyes again by mentioning Kris' name, Alli put her hand on his arm and he gave her a little smile " But thank you guys... I love you all... " 

All 5 of them smiled at him and he smiled back... It was a small smile... But it was sincere...


	10. Chapter 10

At results night : 

Danny and Adam were sitting on the couches while Ryan had a little chat with them. He just finished with Danny, so now it was Adam's turn

 

" So Adam, we all know these have been two rough weeks for you... How are you holding up ? "

" I've been better but I 've been worse too... And Danny has been real supportive of me the past 2 weeks ! It hasn't always been like that... But when Kris left, he knew I would be heartbroken... So he tried to be there for me as much as he could. And after that tape last night, I think I can say that I consider him as a friend now... " 

" Yes, you were really emotional when Kris had to leave the competition... And all gossip aside, he was a really good friend of yours "

" He was... And I still hope he is... I mean, it's always been hard saying goodbye to someone on this show, but Kris is Kris... I already lost Allison the week before, which already broke my heart... But when Kris left, it just shattered to pieces... " 

" Have you heard from him since then ? " 

" No... I tried to call him a few times, I 've send textmessages... But I never got an answer... " Adam tried to hold back his tears " I really miss him... " 

" Well Adam... We have a surprise for you... And I think you'll love it ! " 

Ryan pointed to the screen and Adam looked at it, very confused... 

~~

On the screen : 

Kris and Katy were standing at a table, both scribbling down their signatures on a piece of paper. Then, they took off their rings, put them on the table and just left them there while they walked away... When they were outside : 

" There's no turning back now Kris... " 

" I know... It's for the best Katy. It just didn't work anymore... " 

" You have to follow what your heart tells you to do I guess... " 

" Yeah... My heart has always lead me to you... Until a few months ago... I'm sorry Katy, I don't love you anymore... "

" I know... We can still try to be friends ? " 

" Ofcourse we can... "

They hugged eachother to say goodbye, then the screen turned black again.

~~

Back on stage : 

Adam stared dumbstruck at the screen, then turned to Danny

" Kris got divorced ?!? " 

" Shhhhhhhhh ! It's not all... Look ! " 

Danny pointed at the screen and Adam looked that way again

~~

Back on the screen : 

Ryan was standing backstage, Adam didn't even saw him leave the stage, and with him was... KRIS !!!

" Hey Kris ! Good to see you again buddy ! " 

" It's nice to see you too Ryan " 

" So, we just saw the divorce between you and Katy... When did that happen ? " 

" We signed the papers just yesterday... But it was already hanging in the air a long while ago... I just was to stubborn to admit to myself that I had to let her go if I wanted to get my life straight... " 

" It must have been emotional for the two of you "

" I think it was harder on her... I already made my mind up. I want to move on... But we did have one last dinner last night, with both of our parents, just to say goodbye . That's why I couldn't be here last night... " 

" Yeah, Adam was really upset about that... Now... talking about Adam... "

" I know where this is going Ryan... And the answer is : yes... Yes, I divorced Katy so I could be with Adam... " 

" You have feelings for him ? " 

" Yeah... Always had I guess... I just tried to push them away 'cause I was still with Katy, and I still loved her, atleast I thought I did... After I got voted off, things just didn't work out between me and Katy anymore... Not everyone knows that Katy tried to get me back home sometimes when I was still in the competition, but I didn't want to... That's when it all started... Adam was always there for me, supporting me, pushing me to take risks with songs,telling me I could win this whole thing,... He was being the perfect friend ! You think you're wife should do the same, but she didn't... She never really supported me while I was on American Idol... She never really showed that she cared for me... Adam did... He stopped me from quitting this show, which at one point I was going to do 'cause of Katy, and I'm so thankful for that ! But not only for that... I'm thankful for everything that he did, for everything he is... 'Cause he's Adam, and I never want him to change that... " 

" Have you seen the show ? The dedication he made ? " 

" I taped it... And I've seen it this morning... It was amazing ! " 

" What did you do when you heard it ? "

" I did what every person in America who saw this did Ryan... I cried... I cried like a baby... "

" What did you think about the tape Allison,Anoop,Matt,Megan and Danny made ? "

" I think it was awesome ! And I did die laughing when Mark kissed Matt... You see how well Adam knows me... And I could kiss the 5 of them for taking that revenge ! But... I think Danny and Anoop don't like to be kissed by a guy, I think Matt had enough with just one kiss from a guy And I don't wanna make Adam jealous when I kiss Alli and Megan... So, I think they'll have to do with a simple, but heartfelt, thank you... " 

" I think I should let you get up that stage now, 'cause there's probably Someone who would like to see and hug you.. " 

" I would like nothing more than to throw myself in his arms... But I want to do something first... "

" What have you planned ? "

" He dedicated a song to me last night... So now, I'm gonna dedicate a song to him ! "

" Go on then ! The stage and the piano are all yours... "

The screen turns to black... 

~~

Back on stage : 

Kris enters the stage to loud cheering from the audience, he smiles at them, glances over at Adam and Danny and winks at them, then he goes to the piano and takes a seat on the stool. 

" Adam... I know you're here and that you are watching this... This is my song for you... " 

All I want now is to be with you   
Cause you know I've been everywhere else   
Looking back at what you got me through   
You knew me better than I knew myself 

When I feel lost and I can't find my way   
When words are at a loss I can hear you say 

I'll be by your side, when all hope has died   
I will still be around oh and I, I'm still on your side   
When everything's wrong, I will still be around   
By your side 

Fighting my way back to where you are   
The only place I ever felt at home   
Stumbling backwards through the dark   
I know how it feels to be alone   
And where we go is where I wanna be   
And in the silence I hear you say to me 

I'll be by your side, when all hope has died   
I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side   
When everything's wrong, I will still be around 

I can't wait another day to show my space between   
Your heart and mine, and you're all that I need   
You say 

I'll be by your side, when all hope has died   
I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side   
When everything's wrong, I will still be around   
By your side

 

When the music faded out, Kris stood up with a smile on his face but tears in his eyes... Adam jumped from the couch, ran to Kris and threw himself in his outstretched arms... Adam is clinging his fingers on Kris' shirt, scared that he would walk away from him again... It was as if Kris could read his mind 'cause he started to stroke Adam's back and soothed him

" Shhhh... It's okay... I'm here and I'm not going anywhere... I'll never leave you again " 

Adam pulled his face from Kris' shoulder and looked in Kris' eyes... They both were crying... They were just staring at eachother for a few minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime...

" Just kiss the guy Adam ! " a voice shouted from the audience

Everyone started laughing at that and soon they were all chanting " kiss ! kiss ! kiss ! kiss ! ... " at them.  
Kris blushed and smiled at Adam, Adam smiled back and put one hand behind Kris' neck

" What do you think ? Should I give them what they want ? "

" I think they've always been very supportive of us... So we owe them a bit of a show... " 

" Your call Allen... " 

Kris pulled one arm up and placed his hand at the back of Adam's neck, slowly pulling him down " Just kiss me Lambert... " 

And Adam kissed him... Greeted with a lot of cheering ofcourse... When they pulled away from eachother, grinning brightly, Ryan stepped up on stage again

" And after that, I think we can go to the results now... Danny, come up here ! " 

Danny walked up to them, gave Kris a hug and went to stand on Adam's other side. Adam put his arm around Danny's shoulder and Danny placed his arm around Adam's back, Adam held Kris'hand in his 

" The winner of American Idol season 8 is... ADAM LAMBERT !!! "

The whole theatre broke down with clapping and cheering ! But nobody clapped louder or cheered louder than Kris did. Adam, who looked shocked, pulled Danny into a hug, who whispered to him " You deserved it man ! " then he pulled away and pulled Kris up so his feet were off the ground and kissed him again. When he put him back down he had to talk to the audience to thank them

" I don't have enough words to tell you how I'm feeling right now... This is amazing ! Thank you ! Thank you guys so much for voting for me ! " He glanced over at Kris who stood there beaming at him " This is the best day of my life... " 

When Adam sings for the last time on the idol stage, he never lets go of Kris' hand... Even when Allison almost tackles him in her hug, he's still holding his hand... He doesn't want to let go... This is Kris' victory too... They're both the winners of American Idol !

~~

Outside the theatre : 

Adam's waiting outside for Kris for almost half an hour now... He said he had to go to the toilet but it couldn't take this long just to pee could it ? He was starting to get worried when Kris finally came outside

" Finally ! Where have you been ? "

" I'm sorry... I ran into Paula after I came from the toilet and I couldn't just leave her standing there without saying something and you know how things go... Once Paula and I start talking, we can't stop ! " He looked at Adam and saw the worried look in his eyes " I'm really sorry... " He put on his pouting face

Adam laughed " I'm so gonna buy you a leash ! " 

Kris sticked his tongue out " We'll see if you can catch me first ! " and he ran away

When he turns around a corner he stops for a minute and doesn't hear footsteps behind him... He walks back around the corner and sees Adam, just standing where he left him, looking at the ground... He walks back up to him

" Adam ? What's wrong ? "

Adam doesn't say anything, he keeps on looking to the ground... Kris keeps walking until he's right in front of him, he tilts his head up and looks straight into his eyes

" Adam... Talk to me... "

Adam wraps his arms around Kris, he gets a spark in his eyes and a huge grin on his face " I've got you now ! " 

" Damn it ! You cheater ! " Kris punches him in the chest

Adam just laughs and pulls him closer, Kris gives into him and rests his head on Adam's chest

" Adam ? "

" Hmm ? "

" I think I'm having a crush on you... " 

Adam pushes Kris away a bit,but one arm stays around his waist, Kris whimpers but Adam grabs his hand and places it on his heart

" This is more than just a crush baby... This is Love... "

~~ The End ~~


End file.
